This invention relates to repositories and more particularly to a hidden or secret repository. In still greater particularity, the invention relates to a secret repository easily and removably mountable to a panel such as to the back side of a desk or cabinet drawer.
Secret repositories for holding valuable items are known. Representative devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,244,303, 4,083,314, 4,113,332, 4,030,426 and 375,579. In particular, those repositories disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,113,332 and 4,030,426 are typical of the type wherein the security or hidden repository is associated with a drawer of a desk or cabinet. Those repositories involve rather extensive modification to the structure of the drawer and or complicated mounting and locking means.